Caricias
by Ari-nee
Summary: Porque aquel simple y ligero roce le producía todo la tranquilidad del mundo y entonces ya no necesitaba nada más./MidoKaga/Adv: Lemon/Dedicado a YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi/Capitulo único.


**Hola gente guapa que pasa por mi historia!**

**este emm... ¿one-shot?, o bueno lo que sea XD, esta dedicado a un autor que admiro mucho, no solo por sus parejas Crack :v si no también por su forma de escribir, además que recientemente ha hecho un SouMako que he admirado mucho :3 y es nada mas y nada menos que ¡**YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi**! si pasas por aquí espero te guste esta historia :D**

**también debo decir que no he actualizado los otros 2 fics, y que me falta un capitulo en cada uno, el de la lujuria lo tengo escrito pero aun no lo he publicado. Bien primero quiero decir que esta idea me la tenia planeada desde hace tiempo (si van al cap 3 de "los 7 pecados capitales" en la parte de abajo lo pueden notar) asi que después de mucho pensar y escribir lo he conseguido ¡ESTA VIVO!(?) XD**

**Me emocione tanto que se hizo un poco largo, la verdad el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora (4 mil palabras aproximadamente) y es mi primer Lemon asi que no quiero que sean tan malos conmigo (en especial porque la pareja no es muy conocida)pero como he dicho en Facebook "Quería experimentar" ñeeee, YOLO (lol)**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece... (yo solo espero la siguiente temporada XD)**

* * *

><p>Movió sus gafas por quinta vez mientras habría otro libro para estudiar. Mañana había un gran examen y debía pasarlo, eso contaba el 85% de su calificación final, si no aprobaba todo su esfuerzo se iría al caño; vale, tal vez era uno de los mejores en el instituto, pero eso no garantizaba nada, bien dice el dicho: hombre precavido vale por dos.<p>

Enfoco toda su atención en aquella enciclopedia que yacía abierta sobre la mesa de estudio. Joder, ¿Cuántos libros había leído? La montaña de al lado tal vez te de una idea, y si por si eso no fuera suficiente, cada libro contaba por los menos con 7 cm de grosor. ¿Ya sabes de quien hablo? Sí, el mismísimo Midorima Shintarou, escolta de Shutoku y ex miembro de la generación milagrosa.

Justamente cuando estaba por concentrarse en la lectura escucho el timbre la casa; sus padres no estaban, pues tuvieron que retirarse por unos problemas de trabajo y no llegarían hasta mañana, y su hermana se había ido a casa de una amiga y pasaría ahí la noche. Entonces estaba solo ¿Debería abrir? Se levanto de la susodicha mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Se hizo una idea de quién podría estar afuera, se arreglo un poco la ropa para verse presentable, coloco la mano en la manilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente; ella puerta se abrió dejando ver a la figura detrás de ella parada en la entrada; Midorima no se sorprendió ni un poco, es más, se podía decir que estaba esperando su visita.

-Hola, ya vine como había dicho

-Eso veo, adelante pasa.

La persona en cuestión no era nada más ni nada menos que Kagami taiga, su actual novio

¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Fácil, después de la Winter Cup, la entrenadora organizo un partido de práctica contra Shutoku.; rara su forma de festejar ¿No? Pero obviamente nadie del equipo de Seirin ni iba a negarse, no conociendo el carácter de Riko y lo mal que se pone cuando no obedecían a sus órdenes.

El partido fue cansado, obviamente, pero al final del partido el marcador señalo un empate, ganándose consigo una riña entre Midorima y Kagami. Miyaji había estado amenazándolos con lanzarles piñas si no paraban de discutir, Riko probo con el entrenamiento triple, aun sabiendo que Midorima no estaba a su cargo, y Takao y Kuroko trataron de tranquilizarlos, bueno, el segundo más que el primero, ya que el pelinegro solamente se reía de las estupideces del par de ases.

Aun así ninguno se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando salieron del gimnasio y se separaron sin querer del resto de sus equipos. Tan adentro estaban en su pequeñísimo mundo que en una de esas Kagami había explotado y término diciendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema.

Como por ejemplo: Que debería dejar el horóscopo porque era una estupidez cargar siempre un objeto a diario, o que ya no se comportara como un Tsundere arrogante, o que dejara de vendarse los dedos.

Claramente, Midorima se sintió indignado por esas declaraciones, y como también se hallaba metido en ese embrollo le contesto con las mismas cartas: Que su habilidad para saltar estaba limitada y no debía de sobre esforzarse, o que debía dejar de ingerir tantas hamburguesas o se convertiría en un globo, o que cambiara esa actitud de imbécil.

Ambos continuaron insultándose entre sí, cada uno dejándose provocar por el otro y siguiéndole la corriente. Parecía que esto no iba a tener fin, diciéndose quien sabe que cosas entre los dos, hasta que al fin se soltó la bomba…

_-¡Deberías dejar de ser tan así!_

_-¡Porque debería!_

_-¡IDIOTA! ¡Eso hace que me gustes más!_

_-¿Eh?_

_Un silencio incomodo se creó a la vez que el rostro del pelirrojo estaba como semáforo ¿Qué había dicho? O más bien ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Se suponía que eso debía estar en lo más profundo de su mente y en un arranque de ira lo había dejado salir._

_-¿Kagami? – En el rostro del peliverde ya no había enojo como hace segundos atrás, solo una clara mueca de confusión y… Eso era ¿Un sonrojo?_

_-Y-yo…_

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?! ¿La verdad? ¡No podía! se humillaría así mismo, bueno, más de la cuenta, así que opto por la opción más cobarde: Huir. Sin embargo, no pudo lograr su cometido una mano cerro su puño en torno a su muñeca fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, aunque la acción le evito cualquier intento de escapar._

_Un giro rápido, y antes de reaccionar, una presión en los labios. El asombro le hizo abrir los ojos por un momento, casi a tal punto de salirse pero después del impacto inicial y el pequeñísimo shock, sus parpados se fueron cerrando por puro instinto al mismo tiempo que disminuía la fuerza en su brazo aprisionado._

_Sintió una mano envolver su cintura e inmediatamente dirigió la suya libre hacia el cuello del otro, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello verdoso, buscando profundizar el beso; una traviesa lengua toco sus labios, pidiendo una especie de permiso para acceder a esa humedad cavidad, la cual, no se negó, y copero para que el invitado se abriera paso._

_Una suave danza se creó entre esos dos seres rosa, cada uno en sincronía con el otro como piezas de un rompecabezas, pero el oxigeno hizo acto de presencia y los dos adolescentes tuvieron que separarse por tal necesidad. Sus respiraciones seguían conectadas y sus rostros sonrojados. Un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus bocas, como la única evidencia de lo anterior._

_Ya sin saber qué hacer, Shintarou escondió su rostro en el cuello de Taiga mientras intentaba calmar su acelerada respiración. Le abrazo más fuerte, como si no quisiera que el joven de ojos rubí decidiera irse._

_El pelirrojo no estaba mucho mejor, su rostro ardía en llamas, casi literalmente, pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acariciar lentamente lo que después se convirtieron en pequeños círculos trazados con la yema de sus dedos sobre la ropa que ocultaba la espalda del peliverde._

_El contacto le trajo tranquilidad, calidez y relajación, 3 cosas que hacía tiempo que no tenía y le habían sido negadas por los entrenamientos y la escuela; Vaya suerte que Kagami estuviera ahí. _

_Después de esa estrepitosa "declaración", si es que se le puede llamar así; el joven de orbes esmeraldas le propuso formalmente al de Seirin ser su novio, que claramente se puso rojo, casi o igual que el color de su cabello, pero accedió y comenzaron a salir, volviendo su relación más fuerte, Esa de hace ya 7 meses._

Kagami había ido a su casa no solo para hacerle compañía, sino también para prepararle la cena, algo a lo que el pelirrojo se había ofrecido voluntario; No era que quisiese, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero era lo más seguro para que el más alto no muriera intoxicado, porque si, por más perfectos que fueran sus tiros de tres, Midorima Shintarou era un desastre en la cocina.

Los estudios le tenían estresado, pero de algún modo la visita de Kagami le hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Miro como el más bajo, después de dejarlo pasar e ingresar a la casa, se acomodaba en la cocina, buscando entre las alacenas las cosas que le servirían para cocinar la cena; Cuando encontró todo y estuvo listo, se coloco el delantal verde oscuro que la madre del de Shutoku utilizaba también.

-Si sigues mirando no vas a acabar.

Rápidamente aparto la vista ¡Demonios! Le había descubierto mirándole; Sentía el rostro de los mil infiernos y su vista ya no se concentraba más en el libro. Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia la cocina y después al libro, repitió la acción y cruzo los dedos colocando sus manos debajo de su barbilla ¿Estudio o Kagami?

Cierto, tenía que estudiar para ese dichoso, pero ya contaba con suficiente conocimiento como para pasar como mínimo un 70 y máximo un 80. En cambio con Kagami… hacía mucho tiempo desde que no tenía intimidad con el pelirrojo, si bien anteriormente la actitud del joven de ojo rubí a veces le sacaba de quicio y le hacía perder los estribos, (solo Oha Asa sabia como lograba tolerarlo) era que aun así Kagami le resultaba adorable y a veces, hasta _apetecible_…

Hoy era la oportunidad perfecta justo como su horóscopo le había indicado; La casa estaba completamente sola y nadie los molestaría hasta mañana por la tarde, o si tenía suerte, 2 días después. Con esos pensamientos en mente, Midorima se levanto de su lugar.

Normalmente no era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, ya que, para muy a su pesar, era un Tsundere tal y como le habían catalogado, así que ese tipo de afecto no estaba en sus planes; además que siempre era Kagami quien se tragaba todo su orgullo y daba el primer paso. El saltador se le insinuaba y como consecuencia, terminaba haciendo, Ya-Sabemos-Qué.

Sin embargo, así como el de Seirin, también había casos donde él también podía "empezar la acción". No ocurría frecuentemente, pero estaba 100% seguro de que cuando tomaba las riendas de la situación, jamás había escuchado a Kagami quejarse.

Se coloco justo detrás de él mientras le abrazaba la espalda, pegando su fuerte pecho a esta en el proceso, sintió al menor estremecerse pero sin apartarse. Dejando toda su actitud Tsundere de lado, reunió valor y pego sus labios en la oreja del otro y le mordió suavemente.

Ya no se encontraba más el Midorima don perfección, no señor. Ahora en su lugar estaba un Midorima completamente diferente al que conocemos, una original bestia.

-Kagami…- Un gruñido salió de sus labios, provocándole a Kagami cosquillas en la oreja.

-¿Mi-Midorima? – Sintió su propio cuerpo estremecerse, joder, como odiaba cuando ocurría eso. Se encontraba confundido y… excitado.

-Vamos a la cama… - Sabia que el megane lo estaba provocando, oh vaya que lo sabía, pero se vio incapaz de hacer algo. Un mordisco con un poco más de presión – Ahora.

- Ni loco – Era un hecho que debía tener un gran autocontrol para no haber caído ante esa voz tan sumamente sensual, pero a él nadie le daba órdenes, ni aunque que Midorima fuese su novio – Además aun tienes el examen.

Noto como el menor hacia intentos por no dejarse llevar entre las sensaciones que el mismo le provocaba, y había roto el momento recordándole su examen. Todavía estaba tratando de darle un poco de romanticismo al asunto y el Bakagami lo había arruinado, y no solo eso, también se la estaba poniendo más difícil, a veces enserio puede llegar a ser Estúpido.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Qué? Pero- ¡AHH! – Sintió como el mayor colaba sus grandes manos debajo de su camiseta para entrar en contacto con su piel, más específicamente, en sus pezones, justo donde era extremadamente sensible ¡Diablos! Shintarou podía parecer un tonto, pero sabía jugar sus cartas.

- Ahora, ¿Iras a la habitación? ¿O acaso prefieres que lo hagamos aquí en la cocina?

En realidad eso no estaba en sus planes, no contando que después las "manchas" no se quiten. Pero su objetivo principal fue provocar a Kagami y al parecer lo había logrado cuando noto que el menor se tenso un poco.

-Obviamente en la habitación, idiota.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras guiaba al pelirrojo hacia su habitación. Una vez adentro y cerrado la puerta con llave, (no vaya a ser que su hermana llegara antes) se apodero de los labios de su novio con voracidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no probaba esos exquisitos labios? ¿O que su lengua no jugaba con la suya? ¿Cuánto paso sin escuchar los gemidos ahogados del otro a causa de él mismo? Ya ni lo sabía, pero este no era un momento para pensar.

A tropezones lo guio hacia la cama, y de ahí la ropa solo fue estorbo.

En un movimiento rápido llego hasta el borde de los pantalones del, ahora sonrojado, as de seirin. Sintió lo tensos que se encontraban estos aun con la ropa, pero no podía decir nada, no cuando el mismo se encontraba en igualdad de condición.

Con movimientos certeros y decididos, justo como sus tiros de tres, logro liberar de sus prisiones a los dos miembros, que ahora se encontraban expuestos y _duros. _Con una mano, obviamente la que no estaba vendada, junto las dos erecciones que al chocarse dirigieron descargas eléctricas a los cuerpos de ambos.

Los 2 ases seguían en su afán de besarse, aunque más bien parecía que estaban, literalmente, comiéndose las bocas; la sensación de sus miembros rozándose hizo que involuntariamente Kagami soltara un gemido, mismo que fue ahogado en aquel apasionado y demandante beso.

El lento vaivén que acompañaba las dos pieles frotándose entre sí gracias a la mano de Midorima haciendo de las suyas ahí abajo, misma que utilizaba para sus magníficos tiros, era un placer inimaginable para nuestro saltador ¿Cuánto hacia que el peliverde no le tocaba de esa forma? ¿O que no tenían intimidad? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía como la primera vez si lo habían hecho ya varias veces? Y es que no importa cuántas veces lo hicieran, para él siempre se sentía como si fuese primerizo en el asunto.

Con todo el embrollo de pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no percibió cuando el megane dejo desatendidas las erecciones para usar el liquido pre-seminal que se había desprendido como lubricante, misma que utilizo para abrirse paso en la estrecha cavidad del menor.

-Hmm… ¡A-agh!

-Relájate.

-no me digas que hacer imbécil.

-Maldita sea… ¿Trato de ayudarte y así me agradeces?

-Entonces no lo hagas, no sé si estés enterado, pero _ahí_ duele.

- Jamás lo he sentido, pero me he de imaginar que sí.

-Entonces ten cuidado, bastardo.

Cabe aclarar que insultar a Midorima mientras le tenía a su merced con un dedo en su interior no era la mejor de sus ideas, no sabiendo lo bipolar que este puede llegar a ser, lo que trajo como consecuencia que el peliverde introdujera 2 dedos más de un golpe, acompañando así al tercero.

-¡AAHHH! ¡MIDORIMA!

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Muy gracioso… eso me dolió.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¡Ah-Agh! ¡Detente!

-Creí que te gustaba, Kagami.

Acelero el ritmo de sus dedos mientras las penetraciones hacían al pelirrojo retorcerse; estaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando, los ojos vidriosos de placer y el hilo de saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios mientras profanaba su interior le indicaban que era cierto, pero fuera de eso, la imagen del menor era realmente _excitante, _tanto que su duro miembro palpito solo por ese pensamiento.

-Al parecer "alguien" está ansioso.

Así como noto lo desesperado que se encontraba su "amigo" también lo noto el ojirrojo, vaya suerte que tenia, (lo cual era irónico en cierto modo). Además, la idea de Taiga hablando de su erección como una "personita" le incomodaba, de hecho pudo jurar que una vez que le había hecho un oral le llamo Mini-Shintarou.

-Cállate.

Vale, tal vez su respuesta no fue la mejor, pero… ¡Que importaba! No era como si estuvieran en un debate. Paró en seco el tren de sus pensamientos cuando ya no escuchaba a Kagami gemir ni jadear, y eso le confundió. Alzó sus orbes esmeraldas para encontrarse con unos ojos que le miraban con diversión y sobre todo… _lujuria_.

-¿Por qué simplemente no admites que te encanta metérmela hasta el fondo?

-Lo hare cuando tu admitas que te gusta cuando me corro dentro, y así poder sentirme con cada salto que das en tus entrenamientos.

-Nunca he dicho que no ¿o sí? Así que, no sé que tanto esperas, ¡Pero yo quiero que me la metas ya!

Si el peliverde no estaba sonrojado, ahora seguramente su rostro debería estar peor que un tomate, y es que a veces a su novio se le pasaba la mano con sus comentarios. Saca sus dedos del ya preparado interior y con ayuda de sus manos, guio a su miembro hacia la entrada del menor que le esperaba ansioso.

Introdujo primero la cabeza del falo, procurando no dañar al pelirrojo en absoluto, y es que este se removía incomodo y no le ayudaba para nada. Sabía desde que tuvieron su primera vez que el miembro del peliverde era _grande_ y _grueso_, incluso podía decir que más que el de el mismo; mentiría si dijera que él quería estar abajo, porque no estaba en sus planes ser pasivo, pero cuando Midorima tomo control sobre él, (que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo) ya deseaba tenerlo dentro.

Lentamente fue llenando la entrada del de orbes rubí con su virilidad y cuando llego hasta lo más profundo escucho como Kagami mascullaba por lo bajo un par de maldiciones. Si, definitivamente le había dolido.

-Oe, ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?!

-Cálmate, no es para que te comportes como princesa caprichosa.

-¡¿A quién le dices "princesa caprichosa" inútil?!

-A la única que hay en el cuarto.

Saco su miembro de la entrada, mientras observaba al otro a punto de replicar, y antes de darle tiempo a taiga siquiera de quejarse, entro de nuevo, de un solo golpe.

-¡A-Aahh! – Gimió fuerte mientras estiraba la columna hacia atrás, producto del placer.

El movimiento involuntario provoco que el intruso llegara más profundo en su interior, haciendo que los gemidos se volvieran más fuertes, tanto que seguro los vecinos de Midorima de seguro le estarían escuchando.

–Ah, no pares… ¡AH!

-¿Así está bien? – El gesto de burla impregnado en el rostro de Shintarou era inverosímil - ¿O más fuerte?

-Más…-Gimió retorciéndose.

-¿O más rápido?

-¡M-MÁS!

-Joder Kagami, se más especifico – La sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba le hizo soltar las palabras antes de pensarlas.

-¡QUIERO QUE ME LA ENTIERRES TODA! ¡CARAJO! – La petición hizo que Midorima se sobresaltara, aunque supo disimularlo bastante bien - ¡METEMELA HASTA EL FONDO! ¡NO IMPORTA SI ME ESTAS APUNTO DE ROMPERME! ¡NO PARES!

-A la "princesa" lo que pida – La tomo de las caderas con firmeza, a la vez que levantaba un poco el cuerpo para penetrarlo con mayor intensidad - ¿Qué te parece ahora Kagami? – Murmuro maliciosamente mientras continuaba con el rudo vaivén.

Su boca ya no podía articular ni una sola frase más, estaba tan excitado mientras se volvían uno en ese acto de amor y pasión, mucho más alla del deseo carnal. El calor de la habitación era tanto que podían jurar que necesitaban protector solar factor 1000 para no quemarte, aunque honestamente ellos dos parecían completamente ajenos a eso.

El sonido chirriante del mueble al moverse quedaba corto con los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba el 10; clavo las uñas en la ancha espalda de su amante y los ojos volvieron a humedecerse por causa del placer ¡Joder! ¡Qué bien se sentía! ¿Por qué en un principio se había negado? Sus pensamientos volaron cuando el peliverde toco ese punto que lo hacía estremecer.

-¡M-Midorima! ¡N-No puedo…! ¡No puedo soportarlo más…!

-¡Uhg! Al parecer yo tampoco…

Unos cuantos movimientos y el pelirrojo llego al clímax, manchando con su esencia ambos vientres, mientras el 6 aumentaba aun más sus embestidas. Sin embargo no pudo aguantar más al sentir su miembro estrujado por las paredes internas del menor sobre su virilidad, por lo que dejo su caliente sustancia esparcirse en el interior de su amante.

Se dejo caer sobre él, aun sin salir; el más bajo le rodeo con los brazos, he igual que cuando tuvieron su primer beso, se dedico a trazar círculos sobre la piel desnuda de su acompañante. Desde hace tiempo, Kagami había adoptado eso como una especie de ritual después del sexo (y mayormente después de cada cosa) pero no era como si a Midorima le incomodara, es más adoraba ese tacto.

Extrajo su miembro del interior del numero 10, mientras este hacia una mueca de inconformidad, ya que aunque no lo admitiera, quería tenerlo dentro por un poco más de tiempo; pero no se movió de encima, se quedo ahí, dejando que el de cabello rojizo siguiera trazando esos pequeños círculos,

¡Maldición! ¡Como adoraba esas caricias! Alzo el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos humedecidos se su novio que le miraban con cariño. Esmeraldas y rubíes se encontraron en una mezcla de sentimientos, y unieron sus labios de nuevo.

-Idiota…

-¿Eh?

-Debes terminar de estudiar.

-No arruines el momento – Soltó un bufido, mientras se debatía internamente en sus pensamientos sobre si debería o no estrangular a Kagami – Te dije que no te preocuparas.

-Aun así debo acabar la cena, porque un pervertido evito que lo la terminara y me amenazo con hacerlo en la cocina si no accedía.

-No empieces Kagami, no soy un pervertido.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

Después de tan agitadora sesión de sexo, Taiga termino la cena y, a regañadientes, Shintarou de estudiar. Reía interiormente cuando veía a su novio esforzarse en la lectura, ni siquiera él mismo estaba tan interesado en sus notas (aunque en realidad no se interesaba en nada que no tuviera que ver con el baloncesto) contando que su calificación más alta la obtenía en ingles, con un 80, ya que sus maneras de enseñar era un crucigrama para él.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor cuando Kagami le sirvió enfrente un plato de la comida que había preparado. De repente la realidad le llego de golpe como un bloque de concreto. Kagami nunca se esforzaba en sus exámenes, y ¿Ahora venía a decirle a él que debía estudiar? ¿Qué estaría tramando el pelirrojo?

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando probó un bocado de la comida hecha por el de orbes rubí, simplemente deliciosa, realmente tenia suerte de que Taiga cocinara, ya que él ni sabía como hacer un huevo frito. Siguió degustando mientras el otro le observaba.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no necesitas estudiar tanto después de todo.

-¿No eras tú el que me lo contrario hace unos momentos?

El adolecente de hebras verdosas miraba a su novio, como si se tratara de alguien que ve un unicornio en carne y hueso: Raro. Sabía que Kagami era bipolar, pero no tanto.

-No me refiero a eso tonto.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que necesitas algo que te motive a pasar la prueba.

-¿Cómo qué?

Coloco una mano en su barbilla en lo que se suponía era un gesto de concentración. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Su objeto de la suerte? No, cambiaban cada día y le sería imposible. ¿Sus vendas? Tampoco, podía conseguirse otras fácilmente. ¿Sus anteojos? Menos, sin ellos no podía ver nada. Entonces… ¿Qué?

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿Y bien?

-Si repruebas… no tendrás sexo durante un mes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO!

-Si puedo, y lo hare si no apruebas.

-¡P-PERO….!

-No me contradigas a menos que quieras que alargue el plazo por un mes más.

Cerró la boca por acto reflejo ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora tenía que pasar el examen! ¡Sí o sí! Su mente se encontraba ahora hecha un completo revoltijo y un desastre, y técnicamente, el otro no le hacía sentirse mejor ¿Sin seo por un mes? ¿Era una broma? Ahora mismo la validez de tan importante examen, yacía olvidado en lo más recóndito de su mente.

-Tranquilízate Midorima, no es para que chilles.

-Eso lo dices tú.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es aprobar.

-Como si fuera así de sencillo.

Se acerco a la escolta y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, le dedico uno de sus mejores sonrisas y acto seguido, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios cuando apretó sus mejillas, se separo y empezó a acariciar estas con sus pulgares.

Disfruto el tranquilizante tacto en silencio; si reprobaba, significaba que no tendría sexo durante un mes, (o 2 si hacia enojar al pelirrojo) pero al menos seguiría disfrutando de esas caricias que tanto le volvían loco. Gracias al cielo al ala-pívot no se le ocurrió quitarle eso, si no estaría perdido.

-Está bien, aprobare.

-Así se habla.

-Pero se me hace extraño que TÚ me vengas a decir cosas sobre lo importante que es el estudio, especialmente porque siempre repruebas.

-¡Oe! No siempre repruebo – Le fulmino con la mirada aun sosteniendo su rostro entre sus dedos, y es que a veces, Midorima podía ser un tanto… ¿Directo? – Es solo que, no quiero que vayas por ahí haciendo dramas por haber reprobado y echándome la culpa a mí.

-Yo no hago dramas- contraataco – Supongo que lo de la prueba está en manos de Oha-Asa.

-Es de lo que hablas todos los días, ¿Debería sentir celos?

-No lo creo

En ningún momento se separaron de la posición que habían adoptado, Kagami con las manos en el rostro de Midorima, así que para el pelirrojo fue fácil darle unas cuantas caricias más.

El tacto le hizo sentir en la gloria, pero eso no importa, (al menos no por el momento) aprobaría el examen, aun si todo lo dicho por Oha-Asa fuera mentira y tuviera que romper su objeto de la suerte, pero lo haría; Más le valía, su vida sexual dependía de eso, aunque tal vez era demasiado dramático.

Pero pensándolo bien las actitudes de ambos habían cambiado desde que iniciaron su relación. Si bien, Midorima seguía siendo el mismo Tsundere y Kagami el mismo Idiota, aun así eso no impedía que se demostraran su amor mutuo. A su manera, pero amor a final de cuentas.

-¿Kagami?

-¿Hmm…?

-Adoro tus _**caricias**_…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿ Cómo quedo? se que la pareja es muy... ¿crack? pero era de lo que había estado soñando desde hace muuuucho tiempo, realmente e<strong>**spero que las fans del MidoTaka no me odien *se hace bolita(?)* pero realmente me gusta este shipp, aunque en realidad me gusta toda pareja donde este Kagami.**

**Yisus, si lo has leído, espero te haya gustado, fue hecho para ti (y para unas locas amantes de Kagami uke ¬¬, pero más para ti) ya que tus historias han sido mi inspiracion c': ****eso es todo, nos leemos~**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
